


The Wisest Man is He Who Understands That He Understands Nothing

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A bored king is an unhappy king.





	The Wisest Man is He Who Understands That He Understands Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of SADIM. Prompt: Flash Fiction.
> 
> Jokes on them, all my shit is flash fiction.

The king sat in his throne room, looking absolutely bored out of his mind. Three of his advisors approached.

“Your Majesty, perhaps you would like to start a war?” asked the first advisor.

“No. Wars are tedious and difficult,” he said. He waved him from the room.

The second advisor approached. “Your Highness, perhaps you would like to fight a dragon?”

“No,” said the king. “Dragons are too big.” He waved away the second advisor.

The third advisor stepped forward. “Your Excellency,” he began. “Perhaps you would like to stage a tournament?”

“No,” said the bored king. “Tournaments are too much hassle.” He waved the last advisor from the room.

Now, he sat alone, with only the court jester for company. The king turned to him.

“I suppose you have an idea,” the king said.

“I?” asked the jester. “I am merely a humble fool. What do I know of the boredom of kings?”

“But you could cheer me up,” said the king, sitting up a little straighter. “That’s your job.”

The jester bowed. “A fool is a fool and a king is a king. If a king were a fool, or a fool were a king, then all of us should be turned upside down.” And the jester stood on his hands.

The king laughed. “You are a wise fool.”

The jester righted himself. “A fool is always wise where the wiseman is a fool.”

He approached the king, skipping right up to the throne.

“But a king is not bored anymore.”

The king smiled. “No. I suppose I’m not.”

The jester kissed him.

And the king wasn’t bored at all.


End file.
